


Gonna find out Eventually

by Alicethebluepheonix



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Face Reveal, a bit dark, missing people, not sorry, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:05:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9410675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicethebluepheonix/pseuds/Alicethebluepheonix
Summary: Delirious has left the game and gone incognito. Its not the first time, but there is something different this time.





	1. Where is he?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit darker.

Jonathan never thought it would come to this, at least not this soon. Everything was going so well. Years of covering himself up and hiding. Well, five years, FIVE YEARS of successfully making a new persona of himself and all of it gone in a matter of minutes.  
He was playing Gmod with Evan, David, and Ryan. It was a casual game of messing around and trying to find funny clips to make a video of for Youtube. However things got . . . a little out of hand, honestly he wasn't sure how they had even got to the subject of his personal life. He and Ryan had their characters hiding together and David was searching hard for them but he couldn’t locate the two for the life of him. So they were left sitting for a long time finally Ryan ask ‘how he was’ and how his family was. It was supposed to comedic to mock David but John made the fatal mistake of answer honestly.  
John- im fine. My mom is sick though.  
Ryan- oh sorry, . .  
John- no big deal just a cold.  
Ryan- hows your dad?  
John- . . .  
Ryan- John? John?!  
John- oh sorry . . i don’t really talk to him much, hes fine .  
Ryan- do you have like . . 

He hesitated, not wanting to pry. 

John- don’t just die off at the end of your sentences like that i might think you actually died.

He heard Evan and David let out a laugh at his remark although there laughs sounded slightly strained as if to relieve the tension that was there. 

Ryan- do you have like daddy issues?  
David- THAT SOUNDS SO WRONG!  
Ryan- Shut up.  
John- No, he’s just busy . . . besides i’m a grown ass man so it’s not like I talk to them a lot anyway. I have a house of my own. 

After that everything continued as normal. Now that was the first time. Next time it wasn’t quite as easy a subject to drop. He was play with Evan, David, and Ryan again but also Brock, Marcel, Brian, Craig, Tyler, and Bryce. They were playing Call of Duty IV and they were wrapping up cause everyone was getting tired. They were about to call it a night but then Evan popped up.

Evan- hey, John, is your mom better?  
John- Y-Yeah shes fine. Thanks.  
Evan and Ryan- That’s good.  
Bryce- (sounding serious and concerned) wait what's wrong? what happened?  
John- Nothing she had a cold.  
David- Yeah he should be more concerned about his dad issues.  
John- I DON’T HAVE FREAKIN FATHER ISSUES!  
Tyler- well . . when you say it like that you . . . definitely sound like you have them.  
Craig- yup . . . (laughing with Tyler)

Marcel was abnormally quiet and so was John. Then a console message popped up saying he had disconnected from the game

Marcel- Guys what if he does have, family issues. I mean he thinks of Luke as family what if that’s because his family is a fucking mess.  
David- wow that was deep for you Marcel. . . is there something you want to tell us.  
Marcel - shut up Nogla, me and my family are tight but i had a lot of friends whose families . . . really weren’t and they sort of clung to me for help. 

The tension was back again and everyone was quiet.

Marcel -look all i’m saying is that what just happened , isn’t usually how John behaves even when he is delirious off his ass. 

Marcel’s little rant left everyone thinking for a moment as worry and guilt hit them like a brick. The joking might have gone a little too far and . . they might have lost their friend.  
For a long time Jonathan did not play with anyone except Luke, on occasion, and it was usually a chill game like funny watch dogs moments. With them just messing around and having fun. That provided some relief to the guys at least they knew what he was doing. What was really starting to scare them was the fact that John started becoming more and more scarce, he uploaded less videos and he did not answer his phone or reply to text message. In fact, his phone started saying it was disconnected. Soon the videos stopped all together. Luke started coming to the guys saying he couldn’t get a hold of John and he wouldn’t answer his door. There was no contact at all.  
It had been a two months since H2o Delirious had last uploaded a video. A air of discomfort was around everyone. They had gathered together, not for videogames like they normally do. It was different without John . It was Christmas time now, Luke tried to get a hold of John’s parents for the fifth time in that day. He finally got through. He thought this would be a Christmas miracle but, they . . . they didn’t know where he was either. However, his parents did not seem upset about it at all, they sounded almost flat. Emotionless, Uncaring. Luke hung up the phone feeling like he made a mistake calling them. He went back to the guys and explained what had happened to them. Before they continued with the festivities.  
Everyone tried their best to enjoy Christmas but it felt wrong. Even though they didn't know that much about John he was their friend. The cold night dragged on and snow started to fall. Brain brought everyone together with a clink of his glass.  
Brain - guys i want to make a toast . . . 

Everyone turned to watch and picked up a glass.

Brain -To Christmas and . . .you know i was gonna make a simple toast but . . i have to put this out there i miss Delirious and i hope that wherever he is, that he’s okay and he’s doing what he wants.Just . . a toast . (raising glass) . . to a safe h2o delirious. 

Everyone accepted the toast. Cheers. The night continued on everyone felt a bit better now that the thing everyone was thinking was put out there. They were able to celebrate a bit and even play a bit of video games. It wasn’t long before people were getting ready to settle down into bed and a few getting ready to head back to their hotels till morning. They said their good-byes but they were interrupted by a very scared Bryce.

Bryce -Um . . . guys . . . . H2o Delirious uploaded a video . . . .actually . . . it’s a live stream it starts in 1 minutes. 

Everyone froze before Luke took the computer and hooked it up to the screen. 5 seconds left and Jonathan popped up on the screen. Well, what they assumed was Jonathan till Luke confirmed it was. He had spiky jet black hair, Flat black earrings, he was kind of tan, and he had the clearest blue eyes. There was some tattoos peeking out from under his shirt. He looked nervous . . . scared even. He was sitting against a wall. There was a pause before John began to speak.

John- Hi, everybody h2o delirious here . . . uh, i’m not using my mic. So my voice is different . . i know. . . i'm not gonna be doing Youtube for a while i know i’ve been gone for uh, Two Months already and to be honest i don’t exactly have a choice i’m not even supposed to be making a video right now. To my friends , i’m sorry. So sorry i know i’m worrying you right now and this video isn't gonna make it better. (footsteps and clanking noises in the background John stops and everyone watches as his breathing picks up and the stomping noise gets louder before it dies down and John looks back at the camera) Anyway . . like i was saying (whispering) i’m in way over my head, my parents know and they can't do anything about it, so the reason i never share anything is . . .cause i don't want anyone to get hurt for knowing me and i'm sorry. It was just a matter of time before my family history caught up with me. I just thought if this is the last video i make. I will let the Delirious Army and my friends know who i am and showing you my face is the least i can do . . (person yells incoherently in the background) . . i have to go . . i'm sorry . . .everyone. (there was the sound of a door opening and someone yelling at john before he got picked up. He dropped the camera and the sound of John screaming could be heard)

Then  
Silence.

Everyone stared silently at the screen. In complete and utter shock, half of them were on the verge of tears. The comments and views on the video were blowing up and within a few minutes it was almost at over 8 million views. Then the comments were disabled and then the video was blocked and within 20 minutes John’s Youtube channel was shut down completely. The guys were panicking. For all they know, he could be dead.


	2. Two years From the live stream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's . . . new.

Eventually it was accepted that John wasn’t coming back. Luke took it really hard, everyone went through their grieving period mostly consisting of playing games more solo, it was hard getting together as a group and not hearing the delirious laugh they were used to. It was even worse when one of them would accidentally say his name and everyone would go silence. However now whenever someone was upset they didn’t leave, they stayed on the skype call and they all consoled each other.  
Luke was trying to make a rainbow six-siege video but he was struggling. Everything reminded him of Delirious. He spent the whole day trying to get footage and finally by 9 o’clock he had enough. He started up at the stars but the doorbell rang. He wondered, it was raining and dark outside so who would be here. Luke headed to the door and slowly opened it ready to yell at the annoying person on the other side.

Luke- who the fu , , , 

Luke stopped as John stumbled and landed limp and unconscious on the floor. Luke closed the door making sure it was locked before looking over John’s body. There was blood on him it was hard to tell where it was coming from because he was covered in a layer of mud. Luke was confused. Nonetheless, he carried . . . well dragged him upstairs to the bathroom. Rinsed him off and redressed him in better cloths. He had a lot of scars on him. They all looked very purposeful like insignia. Luke was genuinely worried but there was nothing he could do but patch up the wounds on his head. He put him in the guest bedroom but left the door open so he could listen for any sign of distress. He left a note on the night stand and in the kitchen in case he woke up before he did.  
Tomorrow was going to be a interesting day. 

Next day  
Luke was woken up by unknown noises coming from his kitchen. Considering he couldn’t remember anything from last night, he sat up and search for his pistol before remember that John had returned last night. He was calm for a second but then remember the state he was in when he appeared. Luke rushed down stairs. As he turned the corner to enter the kitchen he nearly tripped over the man. Who was sitting on the floor surrounded by boxes of cereal.  
Luke- Son of a . . you disappear . . . for two years . . . and then come back all covered in blood and your still gonna eat . . . all my freaking cereal. Really?

John just shrugs casually as he scoops another handful of Cereal into his mouth. Staring at luke as he continues to rant. Luke studied Jonathan carefully. 

Luke- John . . . . . What happened to you? 

Jonathan stopped scooping out cereal and stared at Luke. His eyes seemed distant and kind of glazed over. He put the cereal back in the box and started to get up to put it back in the cabinet, pausing mid-way to clutch his abdomen. Luke was confused he didn’t remember seeing any injuries on his stomach when he was washing him up. 

Luke- Ummm . .. i think we should get you to a hospital.  
John- Cant.  
Luke- what do you mean you can’t. You’re bleeding internally . . . or dying slowly. . . well faster in this case.  
John- Shut up, i can’t go back because the hospital is where i came from. That's where i’ve been trapped for the past . . . TWO YEARS!  
Luke- Well, they didn’t do there job very well. . . . but why.  
John- i forget that dumbass jokes are how you cope with things.  
Luke- Says the guy who laughs psychotic whenever he kills someone in a videogame or someone dies in a horrible way.  
John- that’s different.  
Luke- how, Please . . . tell me how that’s different.  
John- Cause its actually funny. You . . . are not funny.  
Luke- tell that to my subscribers. OOOhhhh! I win.

John just stared at him flat faced. Luke waited for him to say something but he didn't he just stared. It was starting to freak him out. John did stop but only so he could find something else to stare at. Then once again he was lost. Luke call his name a few times but he didn't respond. He didn't know whether he had triggered something inside of him or if he was actually sick. Either way Luke needed a shower. So he went through his morning routine and started his second attempt to contact john and pull him back to earth as he ate what was left of his cereal. Alas there was no response.  
Sitting there in silence, everything that had happened came flooding back to him the outbursts and the live stream. He had a moment of sadness and then remember that John was back now. There was something wrong with him but he’s back. God, knows if he finds these people there was gonna be hell. He needed a good reason to use the AK-47 mounted on his wall.  
He was brought back to the surface of his river of madness by a skype notification on his phone. It was Evan of course asking if he wanted to play today? and what time did he prefer? Luke really didn’t want to he needed to help John but should he lie or should he just tell him and the others what was happening? They might be able to help. He shot Evan a message saying he needed everyone to be on the skype call as soon as they could. It took two hours but finally he had called everyone together. 

Luke- alright guys we have a bit of a problem. 

Luke picked up the phone and carried it downstairs to where john was still sitting and staring at nothing. The group broke out into questions. They died down when Luke told them that he’s been like that for most of the morning. The only question that came up after that was what do we do? Of course half of them had already said they were definitely flying to Luke house to help whether he liked it or not. The others saying they would be in touch and hopefully see him soon.  
Meanwhile Luke continued to attempt to awake John from his trance. Nothing was working. He tried many things, calmly shaking him to aggressively slapping him. It was now the end of the day. Luke had given up a while ago. He settled into his couch answering occasional questions he got from the guys and watching funny shows to take his mind off of the current situation. To his surprise John walked into his living room. He looked extremely confused and scared.

Luke- John? . . . whats wrong?  
John- . . . (on the verge of tears) they did something to me. (shaking)  
Luke- Wha . . .

John clutched at his stomach, making a pained noise, while reaching out for Luke. Luke rushed over stuttering out a “what do you mean?” while trying to comfort him. 

Luke- hey, John speak to me.  
John- i don’t remember what it is but . . its there and . . OH GOD IT HURTS! (still clutching at himself)  
Luke- um um i-i’ll get some painkillers. Hang in there buddy. 

Luke ran upstairs and rummaged through his medicine cabinet, looking for the strongest medicine he had. There was no telling what had happened to John so he might as well go all out. It could be anything causing the pain. He finally found what he was looking for and headed back downstairs to John. Giving him the pills before rushing into the kitchen to get him a glass of water. He help him take the medicine and stay next to him till the painkillers kicked in. He was better after that enough that he could stand and walk to the couch. John and Luke stayed there till morning. This time Luke woke up before John. He hesitated for a moment trying to decided what he wanted for breakfast. He paused thinking back to last night and hesitantly lifted up john’s shirt. There were the same precise and intentional straight lines he saw before. However now that he was clean he could see blue stitches running across it. They were placed in a way that seemed like they were under the skin. A realization dawned on Luke . . . someone . . . Had cut his best friend open. The thought made Luke nauseous.  
The rest of the week mostly consisted of Luke feeding John painkillers every few minutes. Some of the guys had arrived in town and were staying at near-by hotels however no one had stopped by yet. Luke didn’t know if it was because they were scared of what they would see or if they were just settling in. Sunday rolled around and the guys had all arrived and they asked when a good time would be to stop by. Luke told them it didn’t really matter. John had been doing better. Actually a lot better. It was rather . . . surprising. He was even playing video games again. He still had occasional waves of pain though.  
The guys showed up. Well, not all of them it was Even, Craig, Brian, David, and Tyler. John was sitting in front of the tv playing Battlefield. Luke stopped them near the door after he closed it. The looked at him noting he wasn't laughing like he normally would be when he was playing a game also that he was playing it without error. No deaths or mistakes. Like . . . he was . . . .programmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm. I wonder what's wrong with him?


	3. Not like this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its too early.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but i felt like i needed to put something.

It wasn’t long before everyone else was at Luke’s house staring awkwardly at Delirious from afar. He beat about 5 games without stopping, taking a break, or dying once. Finally he stopped. He must of been hungry because he turned off the console and immediately went into the kitchen without acknowledging his staring friends. Luke went to get off the couch to but stopped when Delirious came back, eating bacon . . . raw? Luke waited till John finished.

Luke-The guys were worried about you.  
John-. . . .  
Luke- Oh my god . . . John could you please say something!  
John- It was supposed to happen?  
Luke- what?  
Brian- so you were supposed to go missing for two years-  
Evan- . . . and worry us all to death?  
John- No! Well, yes but i didn’t mean to worry you guys it was supposed to happen this early. I-I uh um . . .  
David- Sooo this was on purpose?  
John- Y-yes  
Brock- why would you do that?  
John- I didn’t know it would-  
Tyler- happen this early . . . yeah we got that, but what EXACTLY was supposed to happen?  
John- The day we were recording and you asked me about my dad and i told you i didn’t see him much. It’s cause he works at FSHEA.  
Evan- What is that?  
John- Federally Supported Human Experimentation Agency. When i was 18 my dad told me all about it. I thought it was awesome but kind m-messed up as well anyway he said i could sign up so when i was old and dying hey would be able to use my body for like medicine and organ donations and stuff but . . . my dad’s been on the outskirts of things like all the new plans being made. He won’t tell me anything. Apparently because of ‘that’ and the new plans i was taken early . . .  
Luke- why the fuck would you sign your body over like that?!  
John- I THOUGHT I WAS GONNA BE OLD AND DYING.! I THOUGHT I WOULD BE HELPING SOMEONE ELSE LIVE! OKAY! I’M JUST AS UPSET AS YOU ARE RIGHT NOW! 

Luke calmed down and backed away from John. His anger had caused him to launch himself across the room to Jonathan. The rest of the guys faces were a mix of anger,fear, and sadness for John. Many were zoned out trying to wrap their heads around the idea of what has been done to there friend. They were brought back when they heard john sniffle. 

John- I don’t know everything . . .that they did to me. I j-just know . . . that *sniffle* they put something inside of me or . . . or they changed something and i-i d-don’t know what it is. I-i don’t know if i’m gonna die . . . . or if i’m gonna *sniffle* hurt someone . . . . . or if there gonna come for me. I-i d-don’t . . . remember anything. . . . and it’s terrifying thats two years of my life j-just . . . gone. You guys can’t be here.  
Luke-wait.  
Tyler- we’re not leaving.  
John- Please. I don’t know what will happen in the weeks to come. I don’t know if i’m going to hurt you guys. I-i d-don’t-  
Evan- We are staying John.

John went to retaliate but there was a stabbing pain in his side and he clutched at his midsection. He fell forward but David caught him before he hit the ground. He heard the guys calling his name as they ran around the house collecting things Luke called out for. The last thing Jonathan thought about was there was something new in him . . .and it scared him.


	4. Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's new life in John but there is something . . . else as well.

John woke up to the sound of mumbling voices. He couldn't tell if they were in his head or if there were actual people nearby. What was happening? He knew the guys were yelling his name for some reason. There's something moving inside of him . . . and that's what brought John back to reality, gasping for air and panicking. Mini came over and calmed him as Luke joined them on the sofa with a cup of water. It was pretty late looks like most of the guys had set up a place to sleep for the night and were resting and talking. One thing occured to Luke after he calmed down his back felt like something was pulling his skin apart. He was hungry again so very hungry. Then something random popped into his head. The hunger, the stomach pains, and the feeling of something inside of him. Was he pregnant? 

John-But i'm a guy.  
Luke- Yes you are. Are you okay?  
Craig-Obviously not.  
Luke- Mini-  
Craig- Sorry.  
John-I’m pregnant.  
Luke-WHAT! But-but like you said your a guy.  
John- Yeah but someone put something inside of me and it's growing and i can feel it so basically i'm pregnant.   
Evan-but what are you pregnant with?  
John- I don't know but i dont think its normal.  
Tyler- What like you were abducted by fuckin aliens, haha yeah right. 

John moved to get up, Luke immediately got up to support him but John didn’t need it. He quickly headed upstairs to the bathroom. It felt like his senses were on fire like he could hear and smell everything it was really annoying to be honest. He pulled his shirt off and faced the mirror. His back looked normal but it felt sore and itchy. He rubbed his back against the wall and the sensation was amazing and provided much needed relief, as it started to fade. Now it was just the pain, he moved from the wall and went back to the mirror and realized the pain was much worse and looked back at the wall which was covered in blood. He looked at his back in the mirror and saw the skin had peeled off of his shoulder blades and now there was just a smears of blood down his back. He was gonna scream but something stopped him as he reached back and started to pull at the peeling skin and more of it came off. He tried to move his shoulders and watch as the muscle slightly rippled but there was something extra protruding from his back and it stretched more and more. Was that a wing? He moved as best he could to his other shoulder and started to remove the skin. The same thing happened and as he tried to stretch his shoulder blades it became obvious that they were in fact wings. The farther he pushed them out the more the pain lessened. He finally pushed them all the way out, when Luke knocked on the door asking if he was alright.

John-I-II’m f-fine j-just g-give me a second.   
Luke-You don't sound okay.   
John- Luke please.

There was silence from the other side and the sound of feet receding. They were black, and had a design similar to a ravens but there was no feathers. It had the smooth texture of a bat’s wings. John couldn’t help but be a little excited. Then he remember the . . . . thing . . . growing inside of him was his body trying to turn him into a parent what if he wasn't gonna be John after this. He shut out the thoughts and started to clean the bathroom which had blood splatters and pieces of skin everywhere. Finally he hit the shower and rinsed of all blood on himself. He took the time to relax with most of the back pain gone and the feeling of water on his . . . wings was really . . .pleasant. This was gonna be weird. He placed a hand on over his stomach and felt the squirming creature inside of him. It's not the fact that there is a creature inside of him, its . . . how is it gonna get out? Is it gonna tear him apart and leave him for dead, is he gonna have to cut himself open to get it out or is it gonna turn into him? 

John stepped out of the shower and looked at himself in the mirror , Stretching his wings once. They were beautiful. He pulled one forward surprised at how natural it feels and rubbed a hand on it. Which he regretted they were far more sensitive than he thought as the touch chot a wave of arousal straight to his groin. 

John- Well i'll have to remember not to do that. 

He tried to think of a way to tell the guys but there really is no way to do that other than just do it. John walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs stopping at the floor all the guys stopped talking and stared in silence. 

Luke- What the hell  
John- Um . . . I have wings now.

Is all John said as he stretched them full span.


	5. It's time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are moving along . . . faster than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I know i don't update much on this but i've actually got a few ideas for it now so i'll see what i can do. :)

The guys just stared at john dumbfounded Luke looked like he had a million curse words on his mind but he couldn’t get them out. Craig was the first to speak , well tried to speak. He just stuttered and passed out. No one reached to catch him as all eyes were on John. The thud of Craig’s body seemed to bring some of the guys back to reality. 

Luke- How?  
John- I don’t know but i . . . kinda like it. Someone should probably help craig.

The guys moved around to help Craig but no one really wanted to take their eyes off of John. His wings taking up most of the room. As the guys moved around, John started to realize the obstruction he was causing and tried to pull them back. It took some effort but finally they folded neatly back. John’s excitement was cut short by a soreness in his abdomen. It wasn’t as bad as it had been the other times but it was enough for him to hold his stomach and sit down. He felt a shift in his stomach and for some reason it made him smile. Luke came over looking concerned but slowed a little when he saw John’s nervous but soft smile.  
Luke-Um, you . . . okay? John?  
John- Yeah he’s just moving around a bit?  
Luke-He? How do you . . .  
John-I just . . . do. I have feeling this isn't gonna be a normal pregnancy?  
Luke-No shit.  
John-i mean it's coming out sooner rather than later.  
Luke- . . . uh  
Brain-How exactly is HE gonna get out of you.  
John-I don't know but . . . i know everything's gonna be okay. 

John sat contently looking at his stomach, the others looked around at each other with concerned faces. 

1 Hour later 

The guys seemed to have accepted the fact that indeed all of this stuff was happening but it didn’t stop them from being uncomfortable. They all had since crazier things in video games but this was real life. No menu or save button, no pausing, it was all happening real time and in the real world. This means it isn’t isolated this could be happen again to someone else and you don’t get to quit and wait till later. 

The guys were settling in to rest again this time everyone looking a bit more ‘worse for wear’ John noticed the stress he was causing and sighed deeply, 

John-You guys don’t have to stay if it’s really this uncomfortable for you?  
Evan-I think we already agreed we were staying it’s just a lot to process.  
Craig-Honestly it’s just hitting me now.  
Brian- I just wanna sleep on it, im sure either i'll wake up and it’s all some strange high or it’ll make more sense. But can we please sleep. 

John was the first to wake up thankful that it was almost morning and that he did in fact, feel rested. He shifted to sit up and paused as he felt the child in side him shift around. John was incredibly hungry. He went to the kitchen and look through the fridge for more raw bacon and didn’t even hesitate as he began swallowing strips whole. Cravings were all for raw meat he which confused him. He reached for a package of ground beef , tearing the plastic off, picking up handfuls of it, and shoveling it into his mouth. Thankfully none of the guys woke up, it gave him time to clean himself up. He went up stares and wiped of his face and hands before changing into a fresh t shirt. He paused and realized that there was a rather large baby bump now. He looked like he was a couple months along but he didn’t feel very heavy. It’d only been a few days. He ran his hand over it. Then reached back and ran a hand over his shoulder blade where his wings folded into. It was elevated, obviously making space for the new appendage to occupy. He didn’t know what was happening to him, he should be scared but it was . . . kinda . . . awesome too. He’s probably the only one who would think that. He needed to get back to his task at hand, so he threw on some sweatpants and was going to head back downstairs. When he got into the hallway there was another sharp pain in his abdomen. John hunched forward and gripped the door frame as he tried to slow his breathing. He slid down to the floor and held his stomach as he breathed in out heavily, it felt like something was sitting on his lung. It almost felt as if the child was trying to swim up his esophagus. John instinctively swallowed and regretted it. It was trying to come it. He was supposed to throw it up. He didn’t think it was time. He hoped he didn’t hurt the little guy by forcing him back down. Luke was walking upstairs and momentarily freaked out when he saw John on the floor. 

John- I’m fine, i’m fine.  
Luke-Are you sure? Cause your on the ground.  
John- Yeah but . . . he’s coming out today.  
Luke- . . . . like right now?  
John-no . . . in like a hour or 2. Probably 1.  
Luke-How do you know this  
John-It just feels . . . a certain way. I don’t know i just do.  
Luke- . . . Ok . . alright . . .this is happening. 

Luke continued his journey to the shower. Standing under the spray he can’t help but feel significantly better than yesterday, he had a new hopeful and curious outlook, and he was ready to help John in whatever way he could. That's what families for. He still had tons of questions and he still had a large amount of anger running through his veins, towards whoever did this as well as John’s parent. He understood they couldn’t do anything but how could they be so emotionless and way didn’t John show up at there house first. If John suddenly has all these instincts then there must be a reason. Thinking of them just made Luke more angry. So he took a few deep breaths and went back to the thought of helping John as he got out the shower. He threw on comfy clothes and headed downstairs to make breakfast. The guys were gonna need it. 

David-It’s coming today?  
Brian-Again . . . How is it getting out?  
Luke- I don’t know but John seems pretty confident so im trusting him on this.  
Craig-but is it friendly like . . what if it’s like . . .a face hugger or something?  
Tyler- I don’t wanna be killed by a mutated baby.  
Evan-Guys, I don’t think Luke has the answers to these questions. I don’t think John even has these answers.  
Luke-Thank you and yes. I was just letting you guys know it’s happening okay?

John walked into the room after hearing all their concerns from outside the doorway. He was clutching his stomach subconsciously. 

Luke-I’m guessing you heard that?  
John-But I have a few similar questions so it's alright . . .  
Luke-Is it time?  
John-Just about. 

He was right about 5 minutes later he was hunched over in pain again. Only then had the guys really realized that this is a big deal and they were the ones helping deliver. Luke had clarified that the hospital is where John as been for the past 2 years so, he could not return there, even if he was in labor. 

John-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH

They had finally got him to a place he considered comfortable, which happened to be the corner farthest from the door in Luke’s room. They made a nest of blankets and pillows as John’s screams turned into gagging. Luke looked down John’s throat and sure enough there was definitely something back there he couldn’t tell what he was looking at though. His though was stopped as cracking noises were heard. Luke couldn’t tell what it was till he realized John was entirely still, he was breathing but that was the only movement. The . . . creature was closer to the top now. Luke grabbed a towel and reached to pull him out. It looked surprisingly like John except it had a small tail and it was incredibly small, smaller than a newborn should be. Luke was pulled out of his thoughts when he realized John still wasn’t moving. He could clearly that his jaw was broken now. There were a few bruises around his neck. That's what the cracking noises had been. He didn’t know what to do. Luke was about to give in and call for proper medical help when he heard smaller crackling noise almost like grinding and sizzling but sharper. He watched John’s body convulse a little as it knitted his insides back together and then go still. 

Luke-John? 

He handed the baby to Craig and told him to clean him off as he went back to check on John. He was breathing so Luke wasn’t too worried. He rubbed his back as he tried to get some sign of acknowledgment from him. After a while of back rubbing, John coughed a bit and rolled onto his side into Luke’s touch. Luke sighed in relief and then in awe as he watched John unfold his wings against the ground. 

Luke-How are you?  
John-Tired.  
Luke-sleep.

John let himself fall into a light sleep. He could hear the others moving around but it was not disruptive, it was actually reassuring. Comforting.


End file.
